This invention relates generally to means and methods for controlling various operating characteristics of a microphone-including arrangement for a radio system or a public address system by a user of either of such systems and relates, more particularly, to the means for controlling operating characteristics of such a microphone-including arrangement while the user operates power sports equipment, such as a motorcycle.
The class of radio and public address systems with which this invention is to be used includes those which are utilized by riders of power sports equipment, such as a motorcycle, in police, rescue or military environments. It is common, for example, that a motorcycle-riding policeman carries a portable (e.g. belt-mounted) two-way radio or has access to a two-way radio carried by the motorcycle for purposes of communicating with other police personnel. Similarly, in instances in which a public address (PA) system is mounted upon the power sports equipment, the rider may desire that messages spoken by him be broadcast over the loudspeaker of the PA system. For purposes of transmitting his voice messages over a radio or over a loudspeaker of a PA system, the rider typically utilizes a microphone-including arrangement which must commonly be switched between a talk mode (which enables voice messages from the rider to be transmitted from the microphone-including unit) and a non-talk mode.
Because safe operation of power sports equipment normally requires that both hands of the rider be positioned or gripped about a set of handlebars associated with the power sports equipment—wherein such operation may involve the steering, speed control and the braking of the power sports equipment, it is difficult for the rider of the power sports equipment to actuate switches carried upon his person (e.g. upon a belt-mounted radio) for switching the microphone-including unit between its talk mode and its non-talk (e.g. a listen) mode while he operates the power sports equipment.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,947, I suggest that a motorcycle rider utilize a pair of handlebar-mounted switches which permit the rider to transmit his voice over a helmet-mounted microphone to either a radio or a PA system associated with the motorcycle while the rider maintains his grip about the handlebars of the motorcycle. In particular, upon depression (i.e. actuation) of one of the handlebar-mounted switches, the rider's voice messages are conducted from his helmet-mounted microphone to the radio, and upon depression of the other of the handlebar-mounted switches, the rider's voice messages are conducted from his helmet-mounted microphone to the loudspeaker of the PA system for broadcast therefrom. However, such a switching scheme has heretofore been limited in that the handlebar-mounted switches are hardwired to the helmet-mounted microphone for controlling the microphone operation by way of the handlebar-mounted switches. In other words, there has been at least one wire which joins the handlebar-mounted switches to the helmet-mounted microphone, and the rider's movement away from his motorcycle can be limited as a result. Such a connecting wire can be designed to be disconnected from the rider or his motorcycle with relative ease, but if the rider forgets to disconnect the wire and then walks away from the motorcycle, he will likely be yanked back toward the motorcycle by the connected wire or become entangled within the wire.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for use by a rider of power sports equipment, such as a motorcycle, who is expected to control the operating characteristics, such as may involve a switching between operating modes, of a microphone-including arrangement associated with a radio or a PA system while the power sports equipment is being operated or ridden and which obviates the need for a connecting wire between the power sports equipment and a microphone-including unit associated with a radio or a PA system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which enhances the ability of the rider to move away from his power sports equipment in that he does not need to disconnect himself from any connecting wire which might otherwise limit his movement away from the power sports equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system having a microphone-including arrangement which can be switched between a talk mode and a non-talk mode by way of wireless signals.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is particularly well-suited for use by a motorcycle-riding policeman whose motorcycle is equipped with a PA system and a two-way radio and who carries a portable two-way radio for communication with other police personnel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.